Paul Heyman
Paul Heyman (né le 11 septembre 1965) est un producteur de divertissement américain, écrivain, interprète, spécialiste du marketing, promoteur, directeur de lutte professionnelle et commentateur. Il est actuellement signé à la WWE, apparaissant sur la marque Raw, et joue un rôle en coulisses en tant que directeur exécutif de Monday Night Raw Il a évité l'étiquette de "manager" pendant des décennies, préférant le terme "avocat" ou "agent". Heyman a possédé et a été la force créatrice derrière la promotion de l'Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) de 1993 jusqu'à sa fermeture en 2001. Avant de diriger et de posséder ECW, il a été gérant sous le nom de Paul E. Dangereusement dans les Championnats du monde de lutte (WCW) et autres promotions. Il est copropriétaire de l'agence Looking4Larry à New York et a personnellement été nommé l'un des 100 meilleurs spécialistes du marketing mondial de Advertising Age. Pendant la WWE, Heyman a plaidé pour cinq champions de la WWE : Brock Lesnar, Big Show, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam et CM Punk. Heyman a également participé sporadiquement à des matchs, y compris au championnat de la WWE, principal événement de la rébellion de 2002, le pay-per-view. Contents * 1.Début de sa vie * 2.Carrière de lutteur professionel ** 2.1 Début de Carrière(1987–1988) ** 2.2 National Wrestling Alliance / World Championship Wrestling (1988–1993) ** 2.3 NWA Eastern/Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993–2001) ** 2.4 World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–2006) *** 2.4.1Commentateur et auteur(2001–2003) *** 2.4.2 Manager de Brock Lesnar (2002–2003) *** 2.4.3 SmackDown! Général Manager (2003–2004) *** 2.4.4 Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2006) *** 2.4.5 Retour de l'ECW et Départ (2005–2006) ** 2.5 Retour à la WWE (2012–présent) * 3.L'Héritage * 4.Autres Médias * 5.Prix et Réalisations Début de sa vie Heyman est né le 11 septembre 1965 dans le comté de Westchester, New York, fils de Sulamita (née Szarf ; 1928-2009) et de Richard S. Heyman (1926-2013), un éminent avocat spécialisé en blessures corporelles et ancien combattant de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Il est d'origine juive ; sa mère était une survivante de l'Holocauste qui a vécu des expériences à Auschwitz, Bergen-Belsen et dans le ghetto Łódź À 11 ans, il exploitait une entreprise de vente par correspondance de souvenirs sportifs et de célébrités de sa maison Pendant son adolescence, il s'est rapidement retrouvé en coulisses à un événement organisé par la World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF), à Madison Square Garden, où il a fait office de journaliste photo. Il a été payé par la compagnie pour plusieurs de ses photographies Il est diplômé de l'école secondaire Edgemont. Il a participé à SUNY Purchase et a travaillé à l'antenne comme animateur controversé à la station de radio SUNY et à la station de radio WARY-FM New York pour le Westchester Community College ; en 1985, à 19 ans, il est devenu photographe, puis producteur et promoteur du New York City nightclub Studio 54. Carrière de lutteur professionelle Début de Carrière (1987–1988) Heyman a décidé qu'il voulait travailler dans la lutte professionnelle quand il a vu Vince McMahon interviewer la Superstar Billy Graham. il a commencé comme photographe quand il avait 13 ans et a acheté son propre laboratoire photo pour prendre des photos de lutteurs professionnels à New York. Il a publié son propre bulletin, The Wrestling Times Magazine, et a écrit pour des publications de lutte tierces comme Pro Wrestling Illustrated. À l'âge de 14 ans, il a appelé Capitol Wrestling Corporation, la société mère de la World Wide Wrestling Federation, et a obtenu un laissez-passer pour Madison Square Garden, son premier travail officiel en lutte professionnelle. Heyman a rencontré Dusty Rhodes lors d'un enregistrement de Jim Crockett Promotions, lorsqu'il a participé à une réunion de production. En 1985, Heyman est engagé par New York Studio 54 comme photographe. La même année, il devient producteur de Studio 54 et anime la première émission Wrestle Party 85. Il a appelé Jim Crockett, qui a envoyé Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes et Magnum TA. Bam Bam Bigelow a fait ses débuts dans l'émission et un prix a été décerné à Flair. À l'instigation de Bigelow, Heyman a fait ses débuts en gestion le 2 janvier 1987, d'abord sur le circuit indépendant du Nord-Est avant de passer à un poste plus prestigieux au sein du Championnat de lutte de la Floride en février 1987. Là, il s'est joint à Kevin Sullivan et Oliver Humperdink, et a acquis le nom de Paul E. Dangerously en raison de sa ressemblance avec le personnage de Michael Keaton dans Johnny Dangerously. Après que la FCF a été absorbée par Jim Crockett Promotions, Bigelow l'a amené à Memphis et à la Continental Wrestling Association (CWA) pour gérer Tommy Rich et Austin Idol dans une chaude querelle avec Jerry Lawler, une guerre qui s'est ensuite étendue à la American Wrestling Association (AWA), l'Original Midnight Express (Dennis Condrey et Randy Rose) prenant la succession à Idol et la Rich face tournée. Le gadget de Paul E. Dangereusement Dangereux était une extension de la personnalité de Heyman : un New-Yorkais insolent avec une attitude de yuppie, souvent vu tenant un téléphone portable, qui était parfois utilisé comme "objet étranger" (selon Heyman, il a décidé d'utiliser le téléphone portable comme une arme quand il regardait Gordon Gekko à Wall Street).après avoir quitté le AWA, Heyman est allé à la Continental Wrestling Federation basée en Alabama. Heyman s'est joint à l'écurie Hot Stuff Inc. d'Eddie Gilbert. Dans les coulisses, Gilbert était l'agent principal de la promotion, et Heyman est devenu son assistant. Heyman a également été le chef des réservations pour Windy City Wrestling à Chicago et a commencé à se forger une réputation de scénariste et de producteur de télévision innovateur. National Wrestling Alliance / World Championship Wrestling (1988–1993) En 1988, Heyman a sauté à Jim Crockett Promotions, où Dangerously a de nouveau géré l'Original Midnight Express dans une querelle avec le nouveau Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton et Stan Lane) et leur gérant, Jim Cornette, en plus de gérer "Mean" Mark Callous. Il s'est installé dans le rôle d'un annonceur, se joignant à Jim Ross pour annoncer les matchs des Championnats du monde de lutte de la WTBS et d'autres programmes. Heyman a admis qu'il avait appris plus en travaillant avec Ross que ses mentors précédents15 Pendant ses séjours dans le WCW, Heyman est allé travailler pour ICW en tant qu'écrivain, mais a été licencié dès son premier jour au milieu de son premier enregistrement à la télévision18. En 1991, WCW avait besoin de restructurer ses "talons", alors Heyman est retourné à son rôle de porte-parole et de responsable de l'Alliance Dangereuse (une nouvelle version des Quatre Cavaliers), avec Rick Rude comme pièce centrale de l'écurie. Selon Heyman, lui et Stone Cold Steve Austin ont appris leur art auprès de Rude15 Heyman a mené Rude au titre américain et l'équipe Anderson-Eaton au titre Tag Team. L'Alliance Dangereuse a dominé le WCW pendant la majeure partie de 1992 NWA Eastern/Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993–2001) Après avoir quitté WCW, Heyman a tenté de commencer une nouvelle promotion au Texas avec Jim Crockett, Jr... Un désaccord surgit cependant, car Crockett voulait construire une marque de lutte traditionnelle, alors que Heyman croyait que la lutte traditionnelle était dépassée et qu'une nouvelle vision du genre était nécessaire. À cette époque, Eddie Gilbert était réserviste pour une promotion basée à Philadelphie, National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Eastern Championship Wrestling, ce qu'il a fait sous la direction d'un propriétaire local de prêteur sur gages nommé Tod Gordon. Heyman est venu aider Gilbert à enseigner aux jeunes lutteurs comment faire des interviews, mais le comportement erratique de Gilbert est devenu trop dur pour Gordon, qui s'est disputé avec Gilbert juste avant l'épreuve "Ultra Clash" du 18 septembre 1993. A partir de ce moment, Heyman était en charge de la direction créative de l'entreprise. Comme Paul E. Dangereusement, il a dirigé quelques lutteurs, dont Sabu et 911. Un an plus tard, l'entreprise était la promotion phare de la RNF en difficulté. Un tournoi devait avoir lieu en août 1994 pour le Championnat du monde des poids lourds de la NWA, à l'occasion d'un événement organisé par l'AETC auquel participaient principalement des lutteurs de l'AETC. Le résultat proposé était que le champion actuel de l'ECW, Shane Douglas, devienne champion, mais Heyman a conspiré avec Douglas et Gordon à l'insu du président de la NWA, Dennis Coralluzzo, pour que Douglas (et par extension, ECW lui-même) dénonce publiquement la NWA et sa "tradition" après avoir remporté le tournoi. Dans son discours d'après-match, Douglas a attaqué agressivement la lignée du titre, jetant la ceinture vers le bas, proclamant la NWA "organisation morte" et déclarant son titre ECW championnat de niveau mondial. Le plan de ce shoot screwjob n'était connu que de ces trois-là. La même semaine, Heyman et Tod Gordon ont rebaptisé la promotion, éliminant la marque régionale "Eastern" et déclarant la promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling. Ils ont séparé l'entreprise de la réserve nationale de faune, et ECW est devenue sa propre entité. Heyman a encouragé les lutteurs à exprimer leurs véritables sentiments au sujet du WWF, de la NWA et de la WCW. Heyman a racheté Gordon et est devenu l'unique propriétaire d'ECW. Durant son séjour à l'ECW, Heyman a trouvé un allié dans le WWF de Vince McMahon. McMahon avait envoyé des lutteurs du WWF à l'ECW (sous la paie du WWF) pour les développer et était intéressé par certains lutteurs de l'ECW, tels que Terry Gordy et 2 Cold Scorpio. McMahon payait Heyman 1 000 $ par semaine pour louer Scorpio. Dans les derniers jours d'ECW, Heyman n'est pas apparu dans l'émission et a été remplacé en tant que leader des coulisses et créatif par Tommy Dreamer, le lutteur de l'ECW,l'ECW a fait faillite en 2001 (quelques semaines seulement après sa vente au WWF pour 2 millions de dollars, après que AOL Time Warner ait annulé plus de 100 millions de dollars de dettes), la compagnie ayant 7 millions de dollars en retard, dont 3 millions de dollars dus par InDemand pay per view à cette entreprise. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–2006) Commentateur et auteur (2001–2003) Heyman est devenu un radiodiffuseur pour le WWF, en remplacement de Jerry Lawler qui a démissionné en raison d'une dispute lorsque sa femme a été licenciée en février 2001. Pendant ce temps, il a repris sa rivalité avec Jim Ross. En juillet, tout en conservant son rôle de commentateur, Heyman a recréé l'ECW en tant qu'écurie, qui a immédiatement fusionné avec la WCW de Shane McMahon pour former l'Alliance pendant l'invasion. Heyman a été "viré" à la suite de la série Survivor de 2001, lorsque l'Alliance a perdu un match de do or die qui marquait la fin de l'angle d'invasion. Heyman a été l'auteur principal de SmackDown ! de juillet 2002 à février 2003. Dans le documentaire de Heyman sur la WWE de 2014, Ladies and Gentleman, My Name is Paul Heyman, Heyman a déclaré que la marque SmackDown ! qu'il écrivait battait Raw dans l'audience, la marchandise et l'assistance en direct pendant que McMahon voulait une compétition réelle entre les marques Raw et SmackDown ! Manager de Brock Lesnar (2002–2003) Pendant qu'il était dans la WWE, Tazz lui a parlé de Brock Lesnar, un lutteur de développement WWE. Heyman a commencé à servir de mentor à Lesnar et McMahon a décidé de devenir l'entraîneur de Lesnar.Heyman a aidé Lesnar à remporter le championnat incontesté de la WWE 126 jours après les débuts de Lesnar, lorsque Lesnar a battu The Rock à SummerSlam et est devenu le plus jeune champion incontesté de WWE à l'époque. Lors de la série Survivor, Heyman a tourné le dos à Lesnar et s'est allié avec Big Show, tout en l'aidant à remporter le titre de Lesnar dans le processus. SmackDown! Général Manager (2003–2004) Après que McMahon ait défait sa fille Stéphanie en octobre 2003 à la télé à la carte No Mercy, l'histoire était qu'elle a dû démissionner de son poste de directrice générale de SmackDown ! Heyman est retourné à la télévision pour assumer le rôle de Stephanie McMahon à la caméra en tant que directrice générale. Le 22 mars 2004, il est apparu sur Raw pour participer à la loterie annuelle de la WWE. Pendant l'exposition, il a été appelé à RAW pour travailler pour Eric Bischoff, directeur général de RAW. Au lieu de cela, il a décidé de "démissionner" plutôt que de travailler pour Bischoff, l'homme qu'il a cité pour la mort de l'ECW en pillant son talentnécessaire Heyman a été remplacé comme SmackDown ! Directeur Général par son ancien client Kurt Angle le 25 mars. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2006) Le 10 juillet 2005, il a été rapporté que Heyman a repris les postes de chef réserviste et écrivain dans l'Ohio Valley Wrestling, un territoire en développement maintenu par la WWE. C'est à cette époque qu'il s'est forgé une véritable amitié avec CM Punk. Return of ECW and departure (2005–2006) Le 23 mai 2005, Heyman est revenu en tant que visage dans un segment avec Vince McMahon et Eric Bischoff annonçant une Relation d'un soir ECW, avec Heyman en charge. Dans l'épisode du 22 mai de Raw, Heyman est apparu en tant que représentant de l'ECW pour promouvoir One Night Stand. Le 25 mai 2006, il a été annoncé que l'ECW relancerait, en tant que troisième marque WWE. Heyman était en charge de la nouvelle marque on-camera, mais avec un minimum de créativité hors caméra. Dans l'épisode du 29 mai de Raw, lors d'une confrontation avec Mick Foley, Heyman a annoncé que Vince McMahon lui avait accordé un choix préliminaire entre Raw et SmackDown ! Son choix de repêchage brut était l'ancien lutteur de l'ECW (et titulaire du contrat Money in the Bank) Rob Van Dam, et son choix de repêchage SmackDown ! était Kurt Angle. Heyman a prédit que Van Dam battrait John Cena à One Night Stand pour le championnat de la WWE et se déclarerait ensuite le nouveau champion du monde des poids lourds de l'ECW. À One Night Stand, Van Dam a battu Cena pour remporter le championnat de la WWE. Après que Cena a assommé un arbitre de l'ECW, Edge (déguisé) est apparu et a transpercé Cena à travers une table, avant d'éliminer l'arbitre de SmackDown ! Nick Patrick, permettant à Van Dam de frapper le Splash de cinq étoiles sur Cena. En l'absence d'arbitre, Heyman a couru dans l'allée pour compter le nombre de chutes de quilles. Le lendemain soir sur Raw, Heyman a confirmé que parce que le match du championnat était disputé selon les "règles ECW" (ce qui signifie, essentiellement, qu'il n'y a pas de règles), la décision est maintenue et RVD est le champion WWE "incontesté". En tant que champion de la WWE, Van Dam était l'homme numéro un de l'ECW réformée, de sorte que lors de ses débuts sur Sci Fi la nuit suivante, Heyman, annoncé comme "représentant de l'ECW", lui a présenté le championnat du monde des poids lourds rétabli de l'ECW. Van Dam a choisi de conserver les deux ceintures de titre et a été reconnu comme le champion de la WWE et de l'ECWrequise Dans l'épisode du 4 juillet de l'ECW On Sci Fi, Heyman a fait volte-face en aidant Big Show à battre Van Dam pour le titre ECW. Heyman est rentré chez lui après l'enregistrement de l'émission Raw/ECW en Caroline du Sud en raison d'un différend en coulisse au sujet de la seule télévision à la carte d'ECW dans le cadre de la WWE, de décembre à démembre, McMahon et Heyman se sont affrontés devant plusieurs membres de l'équipe de rédaction dans l'avion de McMahon le jour suivant. Après avoir prétendument refusé l'offre de Stephanie McMahon de retourner à son poste d'écrivain à la télévision pour les émissions de télévision WWE Developmental, Heyman s'est discrètement séparé de la WWE à la fin 2006. La dispute avec Vince McMahon portait sur un désaccord au sujet du match de la Chambre d'Élimination en décembre pour le démembrement. Heyman pensait que le Big Show devrait être éliminé dans le match de Chambre d'Elimination par CM Punk via soumission, afin de pousser l'étoile montante. Big Show était d'accord avec cette idée, voulant aider à faire avancer la carrière de Punk, mais Vince McMahon n'était pas d'accord, et Punk fut finalement éliminé en premier. Retour à la WWE (2012–présent) En avril 2012, Brock Lesnar revient à la WWE. Heyman est retourné à la WWE dans l'épisode du 7 mai 2012 de Raw en tant que conseiller juridique de Lesnar, annonçant que Lesnar avait quitté la société.Dans les coulisses, Heyman n'avait d'abord aucun intérêt à retourner à la WWE, car il sentait toujours qu'il était de mauvais sang avec beaucoup de membres du personnel, mais il a reconsidéré sa demande après que Lesnar ait demandé sa présence après une promotion terne avec John Laurinaitis La semaine suivante dans Raw, Heyman confronta Triple H, lui donnant un procès de Lesnar pour rupture de contrat. Triple H a répondu en poussant Heyman dans les cordes, ce qui a amené Heyman à annoncer qu'il intenterait une poursuite contre Triple H pour voies de fait Le 18 juin, Heyman a refusé le défi de Triple H pour un match contre Lesnar au SummerSlam au nom de Lesnar Plus tard ce mois-là, Heyman a déclaré que Brock Lesnar allait répondre lui-même au défi Triple H au Raw 1000. Lesnar a ensuite battu Triple H à SummerSlam. Sur l'épisode du 3 Septembre de Raw, après CM Punk a attaqué John Cena, Heyman a été vu au volant de la voiture Punk était entré. C'est le début d'une alliance entre CM Punk et Heyman. Heyman a commencé à accompagner Punk sur le ring pour ses matchs et promos. En raison des événements des semaines précédentes, dans l'épisode du 11 février de Raw, Heyman s'est adressé au public avec l'intention de démissionner de la compagnie. CM Punk, cependant, a convaincu Heyman non seulement de rester avec l'entreprise, mais aussi d'être dans le coin de Punk à la prochaine Chambre d'élimination à la télévision à la carte pour son match de championnat WWE A cette époque, Heyman a tranquillement coupé sa queue de cheval signature. Plus tard, CM Punk a gagné le droit de combattre The Undertaker à WrestleMania 29 après avoir gagné un Fatal Four Way match à Old School Raw. En outre, l'autre client de Heyman, Brock Lesnar, a été engagé pour un match No Holds Barred contre Triple H à WrestleMania, avec la carrière de Triple H en jeu. Au WrestleMania, les deux clients de Heyman ont perdu leurs matchs Dans l'épisode du 15 avril de Raw, Heyman a annoncé que Lesnar avait défié Triple H à un match en cage d'acier à Extreme Rules. La semaine suivante, Triple H a accepté le match et a remis un pedigree à Heyman. En réaction, Lesnar et Heyman ont envahi le quartier général de la WWE et saccagé le bureau de Triple H. Aux règles extrêmes, Lesnar a vaincu Triple H avec l'aide de Heyman. Heyman a annoncé Michael McGillicutty comme le nouveau "Paul Heyman guy" du Raw du 20 mai et lui a donné le nouveau nom de Curtis Axel. Dans l'épisode du 27 mai de Raw, Heyman est apparu sur le Highlight Reel avec Chris Jericho, où Jericho a défié CM Punk à un match à Payback que Heyman a accepté au nom du Punk. La semaine suivante, Heyman et Jericho ont signé le contrat pour le rendre officiel. La même semaine dans SmackDown, Jericho a affronté Curtis Axel. Alors que Jéricho se rapprochait de la victoire, Heyman se tint sur la table des annonceurs et cria : "C'est l'heure de la raclée". La musique punk a commencé à jouer, distrayant Jericho assez longtemps pour qu'Axel remporte la victoire. À Payback, Heyman a entraîné Axel lors de son match avec Wade Barrett et The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship avec Axel qui a remporté le match et le titre. Heyman a accompagné Punk sur le ring plus tard dans le spectacle pour son match contre Chris Jericho. Après Payback, une vidéo exclusive de WWE.com a été diffusée avec Punk disant à Heyman qu'il est son ami et non son client. Dans l'épisode du 17 juin de Raw, Punk a défié Alberto Del Rio, mentionnant qu'il ne voulait plus que Heyman le dirige. Après le match de Punk, il a été attaqué par Lesnar. La semaine suivante dans Raw, Punk a exigé des réponses de Heyman, qui a juré qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Lesnar de l'attaquer. Punk a pardonné Heyman, puis affronté Darren Young et, après sa victoire, a été attaqué par Titus O'Neil jusqu'à ce que Curtis Axel lui a sauvé, au grand dam de Punk. Heyman a annoncé qu'il ferait équipe avec Axel contre The Prime Time Players la semaine prochaine, encore une fois pour la désapprobation de Punk. À Money in the Bank, Heyman a trahi CM Punk, lui faisant perdre sa chance à la mallette Money in the Bank en le frappant trois fois avec une échelle, le faisant tomber de l'échelle quand il montait. Dans l'épisode du 5 août de Raw, Punk a riposté en étranglant Heyman alors qu'il était dans le coin de Curtis Axel pendant un match. Cela a incité Lesnar à monter sur le ring et à attaquer Punk. Heyman a plus tard défié Punk à un match 1 contre 1 pour le Raw de la semaine suivante, ce que Punk a accepté Cependant, cela s'est révélé être un piège lorsque Lesnar a comparu avant le match. Le plan a été déjoué, cependant, lorsque Heyman a osé CM Punk monter sur le ring et accepter le défi alors que CM Punk, qui avait anticipé le piège et s'était caché sous le ring, a émergé et attaqué Lesnar. Cependant, Punk n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur Heyman lorsque Curtis Axel est venu en aide à Heyman, ce qui a mené à un match entre Lesnar et Punk à SummerSlam, que Lesnar a gagné après interférence de Heyman. "Je pense que la barre était placée si haut avec la chimie que Brock et moi avons, et la chimie que Punk et moi avions, qu'il serait très difficile d'égaler cela... Je n'ai jamais traversé le rideau avec quelqu'un que je n'essayais pas d'auditionner en tant qu'acteur principal de WrestleMania, et je ne veux jamais... Mais parfois, l'alchimie n'existe tout simplement pas. Heyman en 2015, en ce qui concerne les lutteurs avec lesquels il n'a pas été très complémentaire36. Heyman et Axel ont livré un assaut brutal à Punk on Raw la semaine suivante, avec Heyman brisant un bâton de kendo sur le dos de Punk pendant que Punk était menotté. Heyman a ensuite été engagé pour faire équipe avec Axel contre CM Punk lors d'un match éliminatoire handicap à Night of Champions. Heyman a essayé à plusieurs reprises de se retirer du match, ce qui a poussé le directeur général Brad Maddox à faire de ce match un match sans disqualification avec élimination handicap. Au Night of Champions, Punk a éliminé Axel (qui avait été forcé de défendre son championnat intercontinental contre Kofi Kingston plus tôt dans la soirée), laissant Heyman seul avec Punk. Après avoir reçu une raclée de Punk et avoir été menotté, comme Heyman l'avait fait avec Punk des semaines auparavant, Punk était sur le point d'attaquer Heyman avec un bâton de kendo lorsque Ryback est intervenu et a coûté à Punk le match en le faisant passer par une table37. Au champ de bataille, Punk a coincé Ryback après un coup bas. Au Hell in a Cell, Punk a battu Ryback et Heyman et après le match a attaqué Heyman en haut de la cellule, mettant fin à leur querelle. Dans l'épisode du 11 novembre 2013 de Raw, Heyman a déclaré qu'il n'était plus avec Ryback car Ryback n'a jamais officiellement accepté sa proposition de devenir un "Paul Heyman Guy". Après cela, CM Punk est sorti pour battre Heyman une fois de plus avec un bâton de kendo. Le lendemain soir sur SmackDown, Heyman a officiellement annoncé à Curtis Axel et Ryback qu'ils n'étaient plus des gars de Paul Heyman, marquant ainsi la fin de l'association d'Axel avec Heyman alors qu'il continuait à faire équipe avec Ryback. Heyman est de retour dans l'épisode du 30 décembre de Raw aux côtés de Brock Lesnar, qui a attaqué Mark Henry. Il est resté aux côtés de Lesnar alors qu'il se disputait avec Big Show et The Undertaker au cours des quatre premiers mois de 2014. Lesnar a mis fin à la série d'invincibilité de The Undertaker à WrestleMania XXX ; c'était la première défaite d'Undertaker à un WrestleMania, comme il avait déjà eu un record de 21 victoires. Sur le Raw suivant WrestleMania, Cesaro s'est révélé être un "Paul Heyman Guy". Cesaro s'est finalement déclaré "Paul Heyman Guy" dans l'épisode du 21 juillet de Raw. Après que Triple H ait annoncé que Randy Orton défierait John Cena à SummerSlam, Roman Reigns est sorti et s'est battu avec Orton en coulisses. Heyman est ensuite sorti et a dit à Triple H de mettre en œuvre le "Plan C" qui était le retour de Lesnar, qui aurait un match contre Cena à SummerSlam. Lesnar a battu Cena à la télévision à la carte pour remporter le championnat mondial des poids lourds de la WWE38. Au Royal Rumble, Heyman était au premier rang lorsque Lesnar a conservé son championnat du monde des poids lourds de la WWE contre Cena et Seth Rollins. Au WrestleMania 31 Heyman était au premier rang lorsque Lesnar a défendu son championnat du monde des poids lourds de la WWE contre Roman Reigns, vainqueur du Royal Rumble en 2015, mais Lesnar a échoué lorsque Rollins a encaissé son argent dans la mallette de la Banque et a fait de ce match un triple match de menace. Rollins a épinglé Reigns pour la victoire. Le lendemain soir dans Raw, Lesnar a été suspendu après avoir demandé une revanche pour le titre et attaqué plusieurs innocents39. En juin, Heyman et Lesnar sont retournés à la WWE après que Lesnar ait été nommé premier concurrent du championnat mondial des poids lourds de la WWE, déclenchant une querelle entre Lesnar et Rollins. Au champ de bataille de la WWE, Lesnar a vaincu Rollins par disqualification, après que The Undertaker soit revenu et ait attaqué Lesnar. L'Undertaker a expliqué ses actions comme une vengeance, non pas parce qu'il a battu la série, mais parce que Heyman n'a pas cessé de se moquer de lui. Au SummerSlam, Heyman était au bord du ring lorsque le match entre Brock Lesnar et The Undertaker s'est terminé dans la controverse ; la cloche a sonné lorsque The Undertaker a tiré, mais l'arbitre n'a rien vu. Cela a permis à The Undertaker de vaincre Lesnar après qu'il se soit évanoui à la porte de l'enfer. A Hell in a Cell, Heyman était présent quand Lesnar a battu Undertaker dans la revanche, mettant fin à leur querelle. Heyman est revenu avec Brock Lesnar le 11 janvier 2016 à l'état brut, et a été aux côtés de Lesnar pour le Royal Rumble. Lesnar a été éliminé dans le match par Bray Wyatt, après interférence du reste de la famille Wyatt. Il a accompagné Lesnar sur le ring de WrestleMania 32 où Lesnar a vaincu Dean Ambrose dans un combat de rue sans retenuerequise Le 19 juillet lors du repêchage de la WWE 2016, Lesnar et Heyman ont été repêchés à Raw40 Heyman est revenu avec Lesnar le 1er août pour le match Lesnar-Orton à Summerslam pendant que Lesnar a pris une RKO de Randy Orton. Dans l'épisode du 31 octobre de Raw, Heyman et Rusev ont affronté Goldberg. Heyman a été transpercé par Goldberg et plus tard pris en ambulance. Dans l'épisode du 31 juillet de Raw, Heyman est apparu avec Lesnar pour annoncer à Kurt Angle, figure d'autorité, que si Lesnar perdait le championnat à SummerSlam, ils quitteraient tous les deux la compagnie42 A Summerslam, Lesnar battait Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe et Braun Strowman dans un Fatal 4 voies pour retenir le championnat universel. À Extreme Rules, Kurt Angle a dit que si le champion universel Brock Lesnar ne se présentait pas à Raw ou n'acceptait pas les conditions du moment où Lesnar défendrait le championnat, il serait dépouillé du championnat43 Le 16 juillet 2018, Heyman interrompit Raw, qui allait dépouiller Lesnar, et déclara que Lesnar s'attacherait au titre pour le temps qui lui conviendrait. Angle a alors programmé Lesnar pour défendre le championnat à SummerSlam et s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait indéfiniment dépouillé. Dans l'épisode du 30 juillet de Raw, Angle a menacé l'emploi de Heyman en raison du refus de Lesnar de quitter les coulisses et d'apparaître sur le ring. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de Heyman pour convaincre Lesnar d'apparaître sur le ring, Lesnar attaqua Angle avec un F5 et étouffa Heyman44 Deux semaines plus tard, dans l'épisode du 13 août 2018 de Raw, Heyman révéla que c'était une ruse alors que Heyman (portant du gaz poivré) et Lesnar tenaient des embuscades avec Reigns. Heyman accompagnerait Lesnar au SummerSlam, où les 504 jours de règne de Lesnar en tant que champion prendraient fin après que Lesnar ait été cloué par Reigns. Heyman apparaîtrait dans un segment dans les coulisses du Raw après SummerSlam pour invoquer la clause de revanche de Lesnar contre Roman Reigns pour le titre universel à Hell in a Cell, mais la revanche a été niée par Kurt Angle. Cependant, à l'Enfer dans une cellule Pay-Per-View, Heyman est apparu comme Lesnar interféré avec l'événement principal match entre Roman Reigns et Braun Strowman. Le lendemain, Heyman est apparu sur Raw, mettant en place un triple match de menace au Crown Jewel PPV entre Brock Lesnar, Braun Strowman, et Roman Reigns pour le championnat universel. Cependant, à la suite de l'annonce de la leucémie de Reigns, Heyman a préféré organiser un match en simple entre Lesnar et Strowman pour le titre maintenant vacant de l'événement. A WrestleMania 35, Heyman est sorti juste après le segment d'ouverture, exigeant que Seth Rollins se batte contre son client pour commencer la carte principale. Lesnar et Rollins sont apparus par la suite. Lesnar a ensuite sévèrement battu Rollins, avant le début du match. En juin 2019, la WWE a annoncé que Paul Heyman serait le nouveau directeur exécutif de Raw3 Heyman apparaît également sur SmackDown parce que Lesnar a été recruté pour la marque dans la version 2019 de la WWE en octobre.Lui et Lesnar on été drafté à la ECW.Il a été trahi par Lesnar le 31 Octobre.Le 8 Novembre,Il Manage CM Punk à nouveau. L'Héritage Le travail de Heyman en tant que promoteur et booker a été salué par de nombreux compagnons de lutte et critiques L'ancien champion du monde de l'ECW Raven l'a appelé "le génie le plus créatif que le business ait jamais vu" Heyman est connu pour ses promotions, étant considéré un génie et est largement considéré comme un des meilleurs couteux promo de tous les temps Other media Heyman gère un projet multimédia appelé The Heyman Hustle. Il comporte des vidéos de Heyman interagissant avec des célébrités de divers domaines du divertissement dans les rues de New York City, ainsi que des écrits réguliers de son point de vue sur le monde de la lutte professionnelle. Après des campagnes virales réussies avec EA, l'agence Looking4Larry de Heyman est devenue l'agence de référence pour les jeux vidéo THQ, où Heyman et Stuart ont écrit, réalisé et produit des vidéos virales pour des jeux THQ tels que WWE All Stars, WWE'12 et WWE'13. En 2011, il travaille à nouveau avec Brock Lesnar, collaborant cette fois-ci avec lui à l'autobiographie de Lesnar, Death Clutch : My Story of Determination, Domination, and Survival. Heyman est apparu dans les jeux vidéo WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE SmackDown ! vs Raw, WWE 2K14, WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18 et WWE 2K19. Il a incarné un présentateur sportif dans Rollerball en 2002 Heyman a ensuite été choisi par le producteur exécutif de I Am Legend Michael Tadross pour jouer "Gino" dans l'adaptation cinématographique de la longue émission Off-Broadway Tony n' Tina's Wedding, après une urgence familiale qui a forcé l'acteur original à se retirer. Prix et Réalisations Pro Wrestling Illustré Gestionnaire de l'année (1992) Bulletin de l'observateur de lutte Meilleur booker (1994-1997, 2002). Meilleur résultat aux entrevues (2013, 2014). Meilleur non lutteur (2001, 2002, 2004, 2012-2014, 2018). Wrestling Observer Newsletter Newsletter Hall of Fame (promotion 2005) WWE Prix du meilleur micro de fin d'année (2018).